1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an embedded wiring board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A wiring board is a necessary element for an electronic device such as a cellular phone, a computer or a digital camera, and a household appliance such as a TV, a washing machine or a refrigerator. In detail, the wiring board can be loaded and assembled with chips, passive elements and active elements, as well as allow these electronic elements to be electrically connected with one another. As a result, an electrical signal can be transmitted among these electronic elements, enabling the aforementioned electronic devices and household appliances to operate.